The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a manufacturing method and a repair method thereof.
During mass production of the current thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD), since the activities like transfer of substrates, contact of equipments, and contact of operators may potentially induce electrostatic (ES) that causes an ES voltage. The ES voltage may induce discharge in a short time and produce current substantially larger than the capability of the active devices within the LCD device, i.e., the external ES is transited to the active devices within the LCD device through the data signal lines and results in breakdown. In a conventional wiring design in the TFT array substrate of the LCD device, the data signal line and the common electrode line are located in layers on different planes, and there is a dielectric layer between the two layers. For convenience of illustration, hereinafter, a region of a common electrode line satisfying the following condition is referred to as an intersection region, that is, in the intersection region, the projection of the common electrode line in the plane of the data signal line overlaps with the data signal line. The ES voltage induced by the activities like transfer of substrates, contact of equipments, and contact of operators may also directly produces a short circuit between the data signal line and the common electrode line, breaks through the dielectric layer between the data signal line and the common electrode line and form a bright line in the LCD device, which may lead to rejected or degraded products.
The well-known electrostatic protection path is generally employed to prevent damages due to electrostatic discharge during the producing process. However, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a data signal line 1 and a common electrode line 2 (which can also be referred to a current discharge line) inevitably intersect with each other to form an intersection region 3 in design, with an overlapping area. The overlapping area is about 200˜400 μm2. An ES voltage may occur during the manufacturing process and results in breakdown.
In practical producing, with respect to the breakdown due to electrostatic discharge, a typical way to repair is to directly cut off the broken-down common electrode line. As shown in FIG. 3, if the middle intersection region 3 is broken-down and forms an electrostatic breakdown point 5, the common electrode line 2 in the broken-down portion is cut off during repairing. FIG. 3 illustrates the manner of cutting off during the conventional repairing, in which the broken-down region is cut off, for example, portions 4 in FIG. 3 are cut off to avoid a short circuit. Although the conventional manner repairs the broken-down path, since the common electrode line 2 is also used as a current discharge path, after the common electrode line 2 is cut off, the discharge path when the electrostatic occurs is shortened, and problems like image flickering may emerge. Besides, during the subsequent processes, the portion where the discharge path is shortened will become a potential dangerous point, where the electrostatic can not be discharged quickly and thus breakdown may happen once again.